Many cryptographic devices that use cryptographic or other secure functions require the use of a crypto ignition key (CIK) that consumes needed mounting space on the devices along with the input/output (I/O) connectors, buttons, switches and displays that are located on the device panels. Many current off-the-shelf CIK's are not submersible or waterproof. This functionality is becoming increasingly important when CIK's are used with radios and other communications devices in harsh environments such as when radios and associated CIK's are carried through mud, excessive rain, or even under water. Also, current CIK's have separate mechanical and electrical interfaces with one electrical interface dedicated to the user, input/output function and another electrical interface dedicated to the CIK function. Many of these CIK devices include a separate mechanical interface that occupies a significant mechanical volume.
There are current CIK's used with a Secure Telephone Unit third generation (STU-III), which are conventional secure telephone systems used by governments to provide different levels of secure communications. The CIK plugs into a normal telephone jack, but requires a security control key to access other STU-III units. For example, a connection is made and the caller asks a called party to “go secure.” The parties place their CIK into their respective phone terminal, and switch it on, for example, by having one party press a secure button to establish a secure connection. Tactical radios can use a similar system. Other CIK's are used with IDE cards, including a key box that connects into a personal computer or other electronic device. In any event, these devices and systems that use CIK's often require separate mechanical and electrical interfaces and provide for no pass-through signaling. Also, they are typically not submersible.